


Ghost-message from Yabu

by yukitsubute



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Romance, au-setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yamada hears a voice he first thinks he is going crazy, because there is no one around him. But when he realizes whose voice it is, he’s getting worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost-message from Yabu

“Ryosuke.”

Someone called his name, but it was far away and it sounded more like being in a dream than really hearing it.

“Ryosuke.” Again the voice.

Yamada opened his eyes just a little bit, the sun was burning on his skin, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was not so hot at all. He blinked a few times to get used to amount of light dazzling him. He stretched and stroked over his belly when he felt it grumbling because of the lack of food he ate during the last hours. But in the end he wasn’t even hungry at all.

“Ryosuke!” The voice was louder and the person who the voice belonged to must have been close to his place. He turned to see who came up there, but there was no one. Yamada shook his head. His stupid imagination was playing a trick on him again.

“Hey, stop ignoring me,” the voice growled. Yamada looked around again, but there was no one around.

“I can’t ignore someone I do not see,” he whispered so that that no one else around was able to hear him. Otherwise it would have looked strange how he talked with himself there.

“But I am here,” the voice said. Yamada almost jumped when he saw the tiny cup on his table started moving without anyone touching it.

“What the hell,” Yamada cried out. “What’s going on here?” He had his eyes wide open. “Yabu, if this is a joke of yours, it’s not funny, really not funny at all.”

The cup stopped for a moment. “You really can’t see me?” the voice asked.

“No,” Yamada said carefully. He tilted his head left and right and back and tried figuring out if there was really someone sitting towards him. “Yabu?”

“Yes,” the voice said, a little scared and insecure. Totally different from how Yabu actually was.

“Where the hell are you, or what happened?” Yamada asked wanting to know.

He tried figuring out where the other was right now, but it was difficult to say without seeing Yabu.

“I have no idea. I thought I was here with you, but then I realized that no one can see me. And it seems no one can hear me, except you,” Yabu answered.

Yamada rubbed over his temples softly. Was he going insane here, or did that really happen right now? He looked around, but luckily all the other guests had left half an hour ago, and the waiter was busy with cleaning his bar.

“I don’t know what I should think,” Yamada whispered. “Am I going crazy, or are you really here?”

For a moment the voice, or Yabu, (Yamada was not sure how to name it), kept silent. “I asked myself the same question,” Yabu finally answered him.

Yamada immediately recognized that Yabu was desperate and there was a certain tone which revealed that he was also afraid of the situation he was in.

“What do you remember last?” Yamada wanted to know. Instinctively he raised his hand to touch Yabu’s till he realized that he had no idea where the other was sitting, or if he was able to touch him.

“I went out for a walk. And then…,” he started. “I don’t know. Maybe I walked home again, but I am not sure about it.”

Yamada brushed over his chin, thinking about what to do now. “How about I go to visit you at home?”

“I don’t think I am there,” Yabu answered.

“Do you have a better idea,” Yamada rolled his eyes. He sounded a little annoyed, even though he didn’t want to.

“Yabu?”

“Sorry, I just shook my head. I forgot that you can’t see me,” Yabu answered him. “I don’t have any idea.”

“Is there anything around you, or do you see anything I can’t see?” Yamada asked him.

Again he waited a moment till he got a response. “I am not sure, but I looked down on my leg, and it’s bleeding. Does that mean something?”

Good question, Yamada thought. He had no idea after all. “Where have you been for a walk?” he asked.

“Not far away from home. I just walked a bit around the forest right behind our house.” Yabu replied.

“Okay, I will go there now and take a look if you are there.” Yamada already stood up, when he felt a hand around his.

“I follow you,” Yabu said.

“Hey, you can touch me?” Yamada looked down at his hand. He couldn’t see anything, but he felt the other one’s warm hand around his. He squeezed it a bit to see if it was really there.

“It seems so.”

“Okay, let’s go then.” Yamada pulled the other one along. He held Yabu’s hand tighter just to not lose him around here. In the end he wouldn’t find him anymore.

Breathless, because they ran, they reached the little forest. “Can you remember being here?” Yamada asked.

He could feel that Yabu released his hand. Yamada tried to listen to any noise the other made, but there was nothing, just silence around him. “Yabu?”

“Sorry, I am here.” The voice came from a place a few meters in the wood. “I was running here, but I am not sure where I wanted to go.”

“Do you have a special route you are running usually?” Yamada asked.

He heard Yabu breathing out. He knew that the other was thinking what he did last. Probably he had his eyes closed, like he always did, when he tried remembering something important. “No,” Yabu finally said, “I usually ran here.”

Yamada sighed. “I can’t see you. You need to say it and not only pointing it out.”

Yabu chuckled. “I am sorry, I always forget about it.” Yamada felt the other one’s hand around his. Yabu pulled him in a certain direction and Yamada just stumbled along with him.

They reached a small glade. The sun was shining between the high trees. A soft wind blew through the treetop and some leaves on the ground started flying around. “I was here,” Yabu said.

Yamada looked around. He couldn’t see anything concerning to Yabu. He ran a few meters left and right, till he wanted to return where he had left Yabu. “I found something,” he said breathless.

“I am next to you,” Yabu answered.

Yamada winced. “Gosh, don’t scare me to death!”

Yabu laughed. “Somehow I like this. Maybe I should stay like this, I can tease you more.”

Yamada jumped to the side when he felt Yabu poking his side. “Don’t dare do this again,” Yamada yelled.

He heard Yabu chuckling, but he couldn’t say where the other was standing, till he felt two arms around his waist. “It’s really funny, you know?”

“No, it’s not,” Yamada grumbled. He leaned back to the other. He smiled when he imagined how it must have looked for others. He stood there, talking with a ghost, leaning into a hug no one else could see. Luckily there was no one around at that moment.

Yamada could feel Yabu’s lips on his neck, kissing him playfully. He turned his head to kiss him for real, but suddenly the warmth of Yabu’s lips was gone. “Yabu?” Yamada asked, but there was no response.

He started running up and down on the glade. “I am here,” he suddenly heard someone saying.

Yamada’s heart beat got slower again. “What happened?”

Yamada could hear the other one’s footsteps next to him, and his voice got louder again. “I am not sure,” he said. “I was here with you and for a moment I got pulled away to another place. I have no idea what that means.”

Yamada raised his hand. He wanted to brush over the other’s cheek, but he didn’t know where it was till Yabu took his hand and guided it to his face. Yamada could feel his skin was rather cold. It let shivers running down Yamada’s spine. “Do you know where this place was?”

“I think it’s a place nearby the sea,” Yabu answered.

Yamada nodded. “Okay. Let’s go there.”

They headed to the place Yabu had in his mind. Yamada could feel Yabu’s hand pressing his, like they were about to see something bad. “What’s the matter?” He wanted to know.

“I don’t know, I have a real bad feeling,” Yabu’s voice was trembling. Yamada didn’t know him like this. He wanted to embrace the other, but he just knew where his hand was, so he started stroking up his hand, till he reached his neck. Yamada put his arm around Yabu’s neck and pulled him closer.

He could feel Yabu shivering. His breath was fast and his heart beat was speeding up. He really was nervous. Yamada only knew him like this when they were about to enter the stage for a concert, but in their daily life he was never acting like this. “What feeling is it exactly?”

Yabu breathed out. “I don’t know. We’re get close to something, but I don’t know what it is.” He dissolved from Yamada’s hug. “But there, between the trees, there is the place I was right before when I disappeared.”

“Okay, stay here. I will look around, okay?” Yamada said. He was still holding the other’s hand when he felt it fading again. “Yabu?”

“Ryosuke?” He heard Yabu calling him, but not from the place he stood some seconds ago, but further away.

“Yabu!” Yamada yelled.

“I am here,” the voice was again next to Yamada.

“What the hell,” Yamada cried out. He shivered. He wasn’t scared, but it wasn’t nice either, because the whole situation was strange.

“I am back here, but I think I know now where I am and what happened. Go to the small river, I think I am there,” Yabu said.

Yamada blinked. “And you know that you are there?” He waited, but there was no response. “Okay, even though I am probably just going insane, I’ll go there now,” Yamada said to himself.

He started running to this place. He knew it pretty well, because it was one of their favourite places to stay. There were hardly any people around. It was perfect to spend just some time together without being seen by others.

Yamada smiled. And it was the place they shared their first kiss some time ago. This place was precious to both of them. A warm feeling spread in his body when he ran to this place.

It was beautiful like always when he came there. There was the river; it wasn’t a strong tide there. Yamada took off his shoes. He could walk through the water without any problems. He looked around. There was a blanket on the ground and two boxes with food were placed there. He immediately recognized them.

The pink flowers on it, and the panda bear, who was smiling on the box – it was the box he gave Yabu as present to his last birthday. He took the thermos flask and opened it. The tea in it was still pretty hot, so it couldn’t have been there for a long time.

He looked around. There was Yabu’s rucksack and his shoes. “Where did you go without your shoes?” Yamada whispered.

On the other side of the river was small field. There were different flowers blooming and a small waterfall on the end of the field hid this place perfectly. A sudden thought hit Yamada. “You idiot,” he said out loud.

Yamada left his shoes next to the blanket and headed to the waterfall. There was a small place on a hill. They discovered it last time, and Yamada saw some delicious looking khaki on a tree. Last time he said he wanted to taste them, but they were too far away for them. Yabu tried to get one, but he wasn’t able to climb up to the hill.

Yamada could feel the cold water around his feet. He walked forward till he reached the field. The ground was hot, especially after he walked through the cold water. He started running to the hill, and already saw the other lying there on the ground.

Yamada’s heart started beating faster. “Yabu!” he cried out. He had the feeling that he never ran that fast in his life before. He could feel the heart hammering against his chest. His breath was fast and irregular. The other didn’t react to his cries.

He reached Yabu and knelt down next to him. He shook him slightly. A small line of blood was running down his face. “Gosh, Yabu, talk to me,” he said.

The other opened his eyes just a bit, looking at him confused. “I dreamed I started running to bring you here. And the strangest thing was that I left my body. Like I was a ghost.”

 

Yamada laughed. He stroked over Yabu’s head softly. “Everything’s okay now.”

“Ryosuke?” Yabu said. His voice was calm, but also almost silent. “I am sorry. I wanted to take them for you. It’s our anniversary after all.”

Yamada smiled at him. “Stupid you.” He kissed Yabu’s forehead before he placed a kiss on the other one’s lips. “I will call for help now.”

2 weeks later

“And I really came to bring you here?” Yabu and Yamada were sitting on their blanket. Yamada threw some stones into the water, looking how small waves built up and faded away again.

Yabu had a laceration and mild concussion, so nothing bad, but Yamada was afraid like hell when the ambulance came to bring him to hospital. He didn’t tell anybody about his ghost experience, because he was sure no one would believe in his words, but this day, he decided to tell Yabu about it.

“Yes,” Yamada said. “You brought me here. And then you suddenly disappeared.”

Yabu tilted his head. “Maybe because I woke up, because I had the feeling to leave my body when I lost consciousness, and I came back here when I woke up.”

Yamada looked at him and nodded. “I am just glad that everything is alright with you.”

“And we can celebrate today,” Yabu smiled. He moved closer to Yamada and took him into an embrace. “And I thought of getting the khaki for you today.”

Yamada turned to him. “Don’t you dare to climb up there again,” he said angrily. “Give me my bag,” he added.

Yabu grasped for the bag and handed it to Yamada, who pulled out a box with some khaki in it. “So, no one has to climb up anywhere.”

 

Yamada smiled at Yabu, who took his face in his hands and started kissing him passionately. Yamada let the box fall into the grass and the khaki were forgotten between them.


End file.
